


31st december 89'/ Los Angeles

by blacklipstick



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Cocaine, Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Drugs, Fluff and Angst, Heroin, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Pre-Dethklok, Snakes N' Barrels, Tony being emotional, overdoses, sort of AU-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:19:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9826193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacklipstick/pseuds/blacklipstick
Summary: Tony does something stupid and Snakes N' Barrels fall from grace.The story on how Pickles found the ugly green house. (pre-quel to my story The totally casual drug dealer next door)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here I go again with my ship hardly anyone else ships haha
> 
> Warning, this contains smut and I have never written smut before, i have no idea how to write smut so I apologize already.

It was New Year 1989, the end of a decade, the end of something big. There was change ahead, you could feel it in the air but right now nobody cared. Why would they? It was time to party wasn't it? Somehow the band had managed to get a lot of women and a lot of drugs inside the hotel without their manager knowing. The manager was an absolute dick in the eyes of the band, never letting them have fun. But Snakes N' Barrels' idea of fun was different and involved lots of liquor and lots of illegal substances. Now, even more of those things.

Being Snakes N' Barrels manager surely was no easy task. Constantly he had to keep certain bandmembers from overdosing or getting arrested. They were reckless, didn't give a fuck and it'd even gotten worse lately. Nobody could safe them, nobody could keep them from falling from grace and they were on their best way to do just that.

Pickles, deep down just an angsty young man who's barely an adult, drowning the world out with booze and drugs. Tony, plain and simple, was fucked on heroin. Snizzy just hated everyone and judged everything the others did. And of course Candy, poor guy started to slowly loose his mind from all the drugs, mostly cocaine, constantly pumping through his body. They were just a bunch of self destructive people, a time bomb ready to donate with a big bang.

Pickles was sitting on the couch in the living room of the hotel room, everything was packed and he was about to do a line when Tony, the bassist of the band, approached him hesitantly. Pickles knew something was up, he didn't want anything to be up. All he wanted to do is chill with some of the ladies and do his coke in peace but he could forget that now.

"What's up dude?" he asked.

"Hey man, I wanna ask you something."

"Well, what's it then."

Tony sighs, "I was thinking about alone? My room?"

Pickles nodded and as Tony left for his room, Pickles tried his best to fetch a bottle of some kind of alcohol, he was yet too sober for this, too sober for something serious. Since the show he'd already sobered up a little and he did not like that. Maybe it was this way of thinking that fucked the band over so bad? Or maybe they were just stupid. Either way, Pickles couldn't bring himself to care about those things anymore, he didn't _feel_ it anymore. He'd really thought about quitting the band and leaving all this shit behind, but that meant leaving Tony. Even if the man had changed, even if he tried to be pissed at the bassist for fucking up so bad, he still couldn't bring himself to really have something against him.

That night they'd played a show and it was horrible to a point where he didn't know how the audience could have possibly liked it. They'd all been so fucked up, even Tony who usually stayed sober before shows because he didn't want to diappoint the fans. This time he did, _they all did_ and Pickles hated himself for not even trying. The band was not functioning properly anymore and when even the bassist was fucked, shit was about to go down soon.

Tony had taken him into this world of Sex, Drugs and Rock n' Roll. He knew without the bassist he would've probably missed so many things, he doesn't even know what would have happened if Tony wasn't there, this one night at the bar where they first met.

The singer made his way out of the room, following Tony. Something caught his eye right before he left, Candy passed out right in the corner of the room. Pickles rushed over to him and checked if he was still breathing. It's a habit he'd developed after time, checking if his bandmates weren't dying and he was sure they did it for him too (at least Tony and Candy). The drummer seemed to be alright.

"Sammy, you okay?" It'd been ages since he called his friend Sammy, he noticed. The band was loosing their touch.

Sammy groaned something he didn't understand and Pickled took this as a yes. The red head now really made his way out of the room and through the masses of people. It smelled like damp sweat and booze and when Pickles stepped out of the hotel room, he was surprised how fresh air could be.

Tony's room was located right next door and he'd kept it open, for the singer to come in. Pickles felt a little bit uncomfortable because serious talks weren't his thing and Tony had seemed way too serious. He took a deep breath and sip of his drink before he stepped in and closed the door behind him.

"So uh, what is it?" he asked and took a seat next to the bassist on the bed.

"Why do you want to quit the band?" Tony asked, a hurt expression on his face because the band was his everything and Pickles wondered how the fuck he knew.

"I don't... Who told you this?"

"You." Tony said dryly, staring at the singer with sad eyes.

"What?"

"You. Yesterday night, you were drunk and drunk people are honest."

Pickles got this bad feeling inside and he knew this wasn't going to end well. They'd been way too attached to each other _since that one night._ They had kissed too often, felt too much. He cared too much, not about himself, the band, his wellbeing or health, he cared too much about whatever they had. Pickles could remember when all of this had been about the music but they were way past that. Still he felt like he needed to quit.

"I didn't mean it. Tony, I won't... I won't leave." Guilt crept through his body as he told this straight up lie. This wasn't going to last, Tony couldn't miss all the signs.

"That's... that's good. I like you a lot kid."

And suddenly there was this anger boiling up inside of him, Tony didn't have the guts to say it but to be honest neither did he. Why did those things always have to be so complicated, wasn't there a way of somehow un-gaying them? Then Pickles could just leave the band and everything would be okay. He promised himself if he ever had another band, he wouldn't let it come this far, he just wouldn't care. Not so much at least.

He sighed, "Why did we have to let it come this far?"

"Aw man, we can totally make this happen. This may be the ending of a decade but tomorrow is a new day. It will change." Pickles could tell his (boy)friend wasn't even close to being sober, he was never this optimistic while sober. Tony usually was a pretty dark person when he wasn't drunk or high.

Pickles took another sip of his drink and let himself get lost in the words. He forced himself to forget about the reality and pretend the world would be okay for once.

The singer leaned in and pressed a kiss on Tony's lips, knowing that it was a big mistake but he didn't care. It was the 31st december and he would probably be fucking into the new year, he'd done it before with meaningless sluts but this was Tony and Tony was important.

The kiss seemed almost endless and at first he didn't even notice Tony's hands travelling down his torso and stopping at his pants. Pickles smiled against the kiss, this was amazing.

The bassist opened Pickles' skin tight pants first, feeling his swelling erection. With a little effort, singer managed to take them off completely and soon enough Tony's pants followed, later two shirts met the floor as well.

Pickles was pushed onto the bed, Tony kissing him a little more and biting his neck because the bassist knew how much Pickles liked this.

"Tony..."

"Do you want me to-"

"Yes!"

While Tony got up, looking for lube and a condom, Pickles stripped down his boxers and patiently waited for his lover. Tony pushed down his underwear as well and got down into the bed again. Pickles was almost going crazy from the want, the _need_ for Tony.

The bassist put some lube on his fingers and slowly started to prep Pickles who moaned out in pleasure. They'd done this before, too many times actually but it never failed to make him feel amazing and wanted. A whine escaped Pickles lips as Tony withdrew his fingers.

"Please Tony..."

Tony pushed Pickles' legs a little more apart and shortly after, the drummer could feel the bassist slowly pushing inside of him. The red head held tight onto the sheets, Tony let the singer get used to it a little and then he started moving.

"God, you're beautiful like that." Tony breathed out and moaned in pleasure.

It was as if they were made for each other, in that moment nothing mattered but them. The world was shut out, one of the things the singer loved so much. He'd fucked so many people in his life, male and female but no one was quite like Tony.

This was better than music.

"Tony... I'm gonna..."

"Ah~"

Pickles came first, Tony a few seconds later and they both collapsed on the bed. It had been amazing as always and neither of them considered going back to the party. The singer trailed Tony's strong arms and choose to ignore the tracks, he didn't want to talk about this now. He wasn't even better anyway, he was just as screwed.

After a while Tony got up and turned on some music, Guns N' Roses. He got back into the bed and put an arm around Pickles, now they couldn't hear the party going on next door anymore. The singer felt nice and fuzzy inside, this was good.

"Hey uh... I gotta you know. Want some?" Tony asked but Pickles denied, he didn't have the desire to get high right now (only a little).

Pickles didn't watch as Tony went to shoot up, instead he lit up a cigarette and concentrated purely on the smoke curling up and dissolving into the air. It looked kind of pretty now that he thought about it.

"You're hot when you're smoking." he heard Tony say as he got back to the singer.

"Yeah?" Pickles inhaled one more time and put the cigarette out in the ashtray on the bedside table.

He moved closer to his bandmate, man he could do this all night. Pickles loved cuddling even though he'd never admit it.

"Love you, man" Tony mumbled and maybe it was the drug talking but Pickles heart almost stopped. _He had said it._

The singer felt the need to say something back. "Love you too." It sounded fake, almost, because he didn't know what exactly to do now. Maybe he shouldn't leave the band? He could totally go on like that right? A few years for sure.

"I know you're leaving..."

"I... I wanted to. But I've changed mind."

"Don't let me get in your way, man."

Pickles wanted to say something but Tony had already closed his eyes, probably drifted off into sleep or drug caused unconsciousness. The singer couldn't sleep right now though so he got up and decided to switch CDs and do a little of the coke he'd brought. It was quite a wonder that the manager hadn't showed up and complained yet.

Looking back at Tony he noticed something was off. He couldn't quite put his finger on what it was.

"Tony?" No answer.

His heart started beating faster, maybe it was just him being paranoid from the cocaine.

"Tony?!" Nothing.

The redhead started shaking his friend but still nothing, he screamed. His first instinct was to rush over to the phone and call the manager's office. Stupid, but he didn't think of anything better.

"What?!" the manager asked, clearly annoyed.

"Tony is not waking up!" Pickles yelled in panic.

"Calm down. Is he breathing?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"Pickles I need you to call the ambulance not me!"

 _Call the ambulance?_ **Call the ambulance!**

Only after the call was made and Tony had already been taken to the hospital, he realised what had happened. He couldn't believe it. The manager arrived shortly after and for the first time he seemed human. Almost as if he cared.

Pickles was sick with worry and constantly had this gross feeling of guilt creeping through his body. What if his bandmate did it on purpose? What if he'd noticed ealier? If something happened to Tony he would never be able to forgive himself. The singer couldn't stop thinking about it and the others weren't helpful at all either. Candy was sort of freaking out and Snizzy was so pissed, mostly at the singer for not taking care better. Tony was a grown man, he should be able to take care of himself though.

Pickles decided he'd hate the 90s forever now because they'd began this shit.

_I need him to be okay._


	2. A new beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pickles finds a new house, a new hobbie and a new job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two yay
> 
> I hope you enjoy

In the end Tony actually did end up being okay, he'd almost died but he was okay. Something had changed though. The band was a thing of the past and they all knew it. They knew the end was close but it went down without a fight. Everyone just basically left till it was only Pickles and Tony left. The bassist tried to get Snizzy and Candy back but they didn't and Pickles knew it was his turn to leave aswell. He couldn't keep this going and their relationship was soon to be a thing of the past too.

And Pickles left, broke off all the contact because he knew if he didn't he'd go back eventually. He knew that he'd hurt the other man and it made him feel sick. Pickles didn't know where to go or what to do now. The past years basically all he did was partying and making music. He knew that now he wasn't in a famous band anymore, the money he had wouldn't last forever. He'd have to cut down on the drugs a little if he wanted the money to last but he'd have to get a few things anyway.

The first thing he bought was a house, a normal house in a normal and boring neighborhood. Basically he did it to freak out the people who lived there and to get away from his old life as far as he could. Deep down he didn't want his whatever-Tony-used-to-be to find him. Now thinking about it he'd realised that they both had dragged each other down and there was no saving themselves if they were together.

The first time Pickles saw the house, he fell in love with it. Yeah, the color was pretty ugly but the rest was great and there were enough boring neighbors to freak out. He'd always enjoyed shocking people, that's why he started listening to punk and metal in the first place and why he always spent so much time on his stage outfit.

The first day he spent at the house already started out pretty funny. He'd already put his stuff there as soon as he bought it and now that he finally went to live there he decided it was a great idea to go for a walk and check out the place he now lived in.

Of course Pickles did not change his wardrobe and maybe _just maybe_ he did it on purpose. He didn't tease his hair or wear make up though just a ripped Guns N' Roses shirt, a leather jacked, tight ripped pants and some platform boots. He'd eventually have to tone down on that too, if he didn't want anyone to find him but it wouldn't hurt for one walk.

Pickles walked outside and locked his door. It was a wonderful day, sunny and warm. The red head lit up a cigarette as he went on through the street, greeted a few people. Some looked at him like he was some sort of alien, some just didn't give a single fuck and a little girl asked for an autograph. It made her really happy and he wondered what kind of parents let their kids listen to his music. Must be cool ones.

When he passed an older house there was a little boy sitting outside. He looked not older than 6 or 7 and something seemed a little strange but he didn't know what. The boy just stared at him with wide eyes.

"Yous looks funny" the little boy said in a weird accent.

"Yeah little dude. What's your name?"

"Toki."

He would have talked a little more to him but there were already two weirdly looking people coming outside and dragging the boy inside the house. Probably his parents. He shrugged and decided it was time to go home again. It felt nice calling it home.

-

After a week or so he felt as if he was missing something. Something important. It felt as if a part of himself was missing and shortly after he noticed it was _music._ He'd listen to music, death metal and sometimes a little glam but it wasn't the same as creating music. Pickles didn't want to play guitar or sing anymore, those things were something of the past, those things didn't belong to him anymore.

The next thing he bought were drums. Expensive, good ones. He'd played those before sometimes when Candy let him use his and he'd loved how you could _feel_ the rhytm. It was fun but at that time he didn't really take interest in it. Of course now looking for a different option to keep music a part of himself, it seemed rather interesting.

And he practised, played whenever he could and he was good at it. It didn't take long till he was on a really good level and he felt as if this was what he was supposed to be. He somehow knew that this was it, he was born to be a drummer. Soon he'd started coming up with different rhytms every time he was bored and a tiny part inside of him wanted to be in a band again. But only if it didn't end like his previous one, it had to be the _right_ band.

Another thing he had to think about was money income. Yeah, he had enough (right now) but if he wanted to continue life close to what he had before, Pickles would have to find a way to earn money. But the only thing he knew about was music and he was not ready to join another band yet, another band wouldn't particularly mean money anyway. He knew stuff about drugs though, so he figured, since he didn't come up with anything better, he'd just become a drug dealer.

-

And he did in fact become a drug dealer. Maybe he wasn't a particularly good one but he sold stuff so it was okay. Pickles was happy, or at least happier than before. He played his new instrument, threw a party occasianlly and sold drugs to people. Everything was okay for once.

That was till one time someone knocked on his door. Someone he knew all too well and he sure as hell wasn't ready to meet because finding Antonio DiMarco Thunderbottom there in his doorway with a bottle of whiskey wasn't something he had expected at all.

And it happened again, everything got way too complicated again and Pickles really didn't know what the fuck to do.

He kept on living.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I can't really let my children be haha

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was okay fellow Dethklok friends.


End file.
